Freezing to Death
by ForsakenOathKeeper
Summary: Astrid awakes in the night just after Hiccup returns from a long journey. Smut. One-shot.


_**Freezing to Death**_  
**Warnings: **Sexual Content  
Astrid awakes in the night just after Hiccup returns from a long journey.

This chapter was last updated on **10/01/13**

This story originally was a chapter in my one-shot series _Let's Be Crazy_

******Notes:** I imagine them being 23 maybe? Also, I wanted to take a swing at a Hiccup who wasn't a throw rug, while trying to keep that _sheepish-modest_ charm. This chapter really is just some sexy smut; never the less, I hope you enjoy it!

• - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - •

Being the wife of Berk's chief, dragon trainer, and the best dragon rider this side of the world, Astrid had gotten rather accustomed to sleeping alone. She'd climb into their massive bed, often wearing nothing but one of Hiccup's tunics, and snuggle into the covers, alone. She didn't struggle sleeping as long she had Hiccup's tunics; they smelt just like him and created the perfect illusion that he was there.

Mornings were what proved to be difficult for her. She hated waking up to find herself alone in bed. She also hated eating breakfast alone in the dining room. Although, she could, at least, say her days weren't lonely. She was far too busy to be lonely. When Hiccup was gone, it was Astrid's job to be the chief until he returned. She handled everything fairly well. The things that she couldn't do could always wait until the chief returned.

Tonight, Astrid struggled to fall asleep. It was absolutely freezing today. Winter was well on its way and while it was cold all year long, it was especially cold during the winter. At night time, it felt like Death had blown a breeze over Berk, like hell literally freezing over. Astrid was wrapped up in the blankets, dressed in one of Hiccup's tunics, and shivering tremendously.

At some point, she managed to fall half asleep, but was still well aware of her surroundings. She could hear the sound of wings flapping loudly against the cold winds from outside. Minutes later, it was followed by the sound of the door opening, creaking loudly as the hinges turned. She also heard the _whack_ as the door was pushed shut. There were familiar footsteps on the wooden floors. There was the light thumping of a leather boot and the tapping of a piece of metal.

She turned to face the intruder, knowing full well the sight that would behold her. Hiccup was wearing his flight wear, a leather and thick wool uniform he had made. Belts ran across his chest and above his abdomen, all pieces for his flight suit. It outlined his form perfectly. He removed his helmet, shaking his thick hair loose, and hung it on a rack near the door. When he realized that Astrid was looking at him, Hiccup appeared surprised that she was awake.

"Hush," she gently commanded and beckoned him over to her with a motion she made with her finger. He silently obeyed her, strolling across the space between the door and the bed through the darkness. Their room was lit only by the moonlight, but they could see each other almost perfectly. Astrid swung her frozen legs over the edge of the bed. She noted how Hiccup's bright, green eyes trailed down her body and then back up to her face.

He looked exhausted, but, at the same time, wide awake. His eyes were beaming and wet from the flight, though slightly red and extremely heavy. His hair had grown to be quite the mess from the past few weeks: a thick, hot mess. His chin and jaw was covered in stubble from weeks of no shaving. He probably needed a bath, too. Despite all that, Astrid was hardly bothered by it. Her mind was on a completely different path.

Even now, he was still such a scrawny thing, almost appearing breakable; although, Astrid's eyes were better trained than that. She could see his muscles, obtained from years of dragon riding and sword training. He had powerful legs, buns of steel, the most adorable almost-visible six-pack, and while it wasn't apparent, Astrid knew she could bounce gold coins off his chest. His long arms appeared weak, but were strong and unbreakable.

Hiccup stood at the edge of the bed, close enough to practically be standing between her legs. His chest was equal height to Astrid's face. She smiled up at him before leaning into him. She brushed her cheek against his chest and pressed her ear into his heart, adoring the thumping sound emitting from his ribcage. Her hands slid up his abdomen, admiring his muscles beneath his clothing. He was incredibly warm and it drew her in closer.

Astrid's hands moved up and down his abdomen and chest, roughly feeling his body. Hiccup groaned beneath her touch. How long had it been? He had to depart almost three weeks ago. Her touch was like a breath of fresh air. She leaned back to look up at him. He was staring her down, like a predator stalking its prey – like he was preparing himself to pounce and _eat_ her.

She flashed him a devilish grin before sliding her hand further south. She brushed against his clothed erection with her palm, fingers gently running against his balls. Hiccup grunted and bucked his hips against her palm. He was already so hard for her. She bit her lip, thinking, _"already so hard… like steel."_

She pushed him gently away from the edge of the bed so she could slide onto the floor. Her knees and toes ignored the freezing cold as she undid his belt buckle. Astrid could hear Hiccup struggle to make out a sound, undoubtedly to tell her something like, "you don't have to", because he always did. She could sense that he wanted this, badly.

She lowered his pants just enough to reveal his eager erection. She planted a wet kiss on his head, silencing any possible objection he was ready to give her. Instead, Hiccup bucked his hips a little, whimpering at the touch. She flashed him a devilish smile before dipping her head and encasing him in her mouth.

Hiccup titled his head back and moaned into the room, his breathe visible in the cold air. His gloved hands gently held the sides of her head. Her hot, wet mouth clamped tightly over his member. She moved across him, as far as she could go before sliding him back out. Her tongue moved in unison with her mouth as she pleased him. Hiccup titled his head down and stared at her, marveling in the sight of his wife's lips wrapped around his cock. He bit his lip at the view; it was almost like something from a dream: a fantasy.

"Astrid!" he suddenly warned, almost threateningly. His hands pulled her mouth away from his member. It audibly _popped_ as it freed from her lips, receiving a heartfelt grunt form the chief. He bent down, wrapping his arms around her, and lifted her up. He plopped her down on the edge of the bed and reached up to undo his buckles and undress himself.

Astrid quickly stopped him. "No," she whispered, hands grasping his hands and lowering them to her thighs. "Wear it," she gently commanded. Hiccup grinned sheepishly at her and moved his fingers up and down her frozen legs. His hands gripped the underside of her knees and hoisted her legs up. She wrapped them around his waist and lied back on the bed. Hiccup stood near the edge of the bed and stared down at his wife.

She was a wonderland he was begging to be let into – to explore, fully. His hands massaged her legs, lightly warming them. She enjoyed the feelings of his leather gloves. They covered only his palms, leaving his fingers free to touch her. The combination was riveting. Hiccup unhooked one of her legs from his hip and lifted it up and over his chest, placing her ankle on his shoulder. He trailed kisses across her leg, burning her frozen skin.

His Viking squirmed beneath him, slightly tickled by his prickly chin. He smirked into her flesh and dipped his hand down between her legs. The tunic she was wearing – _his_ tunic – slightly rose up, exposing her center to him. He calmly mentally noted she was wearing no underwear and it made his erection twitch painfully. He could see _everything_.

Hiccup's fingers gently ran across her folds, sending Astrid into a fury of moans and purrs. She submitted to him, entirely, right then and there. It wasn't something you would expect from a powerful fighter like her; Hiccup was her one and only weakness – her _greatest_ weakness.

Hiccup's middle finger dipped inside her. He involuntarily moaned at the feeling of her warm, wet walls clenching the long, thin digit. His mind replaced it with something else – something begging for release. "Not yet," he mentally told himself, trying to calm down. He had been deprived for almost a month and it was killing him.

Astrid wreathed beneath him, gripping at the furs on the bed. His finger skillfully plunged in and out of her, _almost_ reaching that special spot deep within her. At some point lost in the moment, Astrid reached out and grabbed his cock, jerking his stiffness roughly. He grunted in response, understanding exactly what she wanted.

He moved in closer to her, settling himself between her legs. Their sexes touched, roughly sliding together in a very uncomfortable manner. He moaned, feeling her wetness against his hardness. There was a brief pause as he searched for her opening and lined himself up with it. Then, he slowly slid into her, grunting madly as her walls scraped against him.

Astrid locked her legs tightly around his waist and stared up at him. She was happy she made him stay dressed; there was something madly arousing about Hiccup in that outfit. He looked powerful… _deadly_, even… Above all, he looked like a dragon trainer. He who the outcasts feared… _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

Astrid used her legs to pull him in deeper, snapping their hips together. Hiccup's head tossed back and he exhaled, loudly, into the room. His breathe misted out in front of him. As they settled together, adjusting to one and other, Hiccup lowered his gaze back down to Astrid. He could see all of her sprawled out before him. Her legs were wrapped comfortably around his waist, sealing them together in a tight grip. Her blonde hair was a mess of golden locks, but outlined her head like some sort of halo. Her eyes pierced him in the most tantalizing gaze and her lips were puffy and pink.

At the sight of her, completely exposed and sprawled out just for him, Hiccup's member twitched inside her. She hummed at the feeling, lightly bucking her hips, encouraging him to _move_. He slowly began to thrust against her, pulling himself out ever so slowly and encasing himself back inside her. His hands caressed her knees, ensuring that they stayed as close together as possible. She purred and moaned, encouraging him to further explore her.

As he gently thrust in and out of her, Hiccup let his hands wander across her legs, hips, up to her well-toned abdomen. Her skin was far from flawless, covered in healed wounds and scars. She was far from _normal_ perfection, but a complete goddess in his eyes. Every little scar was a reminder of what she really was capable of. She could kill _any_ man who dared touch her. Hiccup was special. He was the one man she would succumb to. He was the one that she would bend over backwards for, would bare all she had to, open her body and soul to, lay down her own life for. There was no one else but _him_.

"Pleeeease," she whimpered, hands gripping so tightly at the bed sheets that her knuckles turned white. Astrid breathed out into the night, her warm breathe like mist into the air. He did as she commanded, moving skillfully in and out of her, picking up the speed. Hiccup's large hands griped at her hips, pulling her body in to meet his thrusts.

Soon, he was grunting along with her moans. She's convulsing around him and it makes him shudder with absolute delight. He can feel her tighten more and more as she nears her end. Astrid wreathes beneath, her body trembling and arching on the bed. He bites his lip at the sight of her losing control beneath him.

He's so close and it's killing him. "Not yet… not till Astrid-" he mentally tells him over and over. All he can feel is her body convulsing around him - all he can see is her beautiful form moving uncontrollably beneath him – all he can hear is her crying out bits and pieces of his name. He shifts forward, his shins painfully knocking against the edge of the pain. It was accident, but at least it held his orgasm back a bit longer.

There's some part of her, deep inside her that only he can reach. He hits it each and every time he reenters her and it is almost killing her in the best way imaginable. Astrid suddenly sits up, wanting to touch her Viking more than anything. Hiccup quickly wraps his arms around her and props her up slightly, allowing him to continue while holding her close. Astrid's hands find his powerful shoulders and grab on for dear life and she presses her cheek against his chest, listening to his heart beating widely in his rib cage. Her legs are wrapped so tightly around his hips, he can hardly exit her. By now, he's just moving, thrusting widely, not even really thinking about anything anymore.

Astrid comes first, and she comes hard. She's almost in tears and it, honestly, amazes her. His name exits her mouth in a scream, then a moan, then a whimper as her orgasm slowly dies down. Hiccup is right behind her, finally giving in. He shouts as he comes, exploding inside of her. It's not something he normally does, _shouting_, but it is extremely arousing to Astrid. She can feel his seed filling her, burning her insides. In that moment, she can't help but feel complete.

Hiccup shudders visibly as he finishes before leaning over and practically collapsing on top of Astrid. She giggles at his sudden tiredness and begins playing with his messy, russet locks. He breathes heavily into her hair, arms still wrapped possessively around her. There's a few moments of silence, aside from Hiccup's unsteady breathing. But, then, Astrid feels the need to break the silence.

"Did everything go well?"

Hiccup shifts a bit, hoping he isn't crushing her, but can't seem to be able to move just yet. "Mhm. Everything went perfectly, actually."

Astrid smiled. "That's good to hear." She turns her head to the side and sees Toothless lying in his bed. "Was he there the whole time?" she asks aloud.

Hiccup turns his head, as well, and catches sight of Toothless. The black dragon was turned away from them, his head tucked into his paws comfortably. In fact, he looked like he was already fast asleep. It's possible he came in through the window earlier and they just never noticed.

"That's just our luck, isn't it?" Hiccup mutters, sounding amused.

Having regained some of his strength, Hiccup stood back up. Astrid untangled her legs from his waist and crawled back under the sheets while he properly undressed for bed. He folded his uniform to the best of his abilities and placed them on the nearby trunk, leaving himself in just his underwear.

As he climbed into bed, he muttered to Astrid. "I have never been this exhausted before. _Thanks_."

She can't hold back her laughter as he snuggles up to her, feeling more satisfied than he had in months. He digs his chin into her shoulder. Astrid shifts, annoyed by the feeling of his prickly chin rubbing against her. He needs to shave. In fact, he probably needs a bath, too. She hadn't really put much thought into any of those things; she was just far too happy to see him. But, they can always do that tomorrow. This time around, sleep came quickly and wonderfully.


End file.
